I Look Mom in your Heart
by OnyixBlueEye
Summary: Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaKiba Rate : T-K Genre : Romance, Familly Warn : Typo, Bl, Gaje Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto Di sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang sederhana tinggal lah pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan juga Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina. Pemuda yang masih muda ini tinggal bersama anaknya yang ia beri nama Namikaze Ryuuk, anak yang lahir
1. Chapter 1

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto pemuda sederhana dari keluarga kaya, namun itu tidak menjadikannya orang yang sombong. Naruto menikah di usia yang bisa terbilang sangat muda salahkan saja ego kedua orang tuanya yang ingin menjodohkannya dari clan Nara

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan meng-iya- kan keinginan kedua orang tuanya

Pair : SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, ShikaKiba  
Genre : Romance, Familly  
Rate : T- K  
Warn : Typo, BL, bahsa gaje, dll

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Remake dari cerita yang sama minna, pindah akun dari Naru-uke kesini

Pagi ini seperti biasa rutinitas Naruto yaitu memandikan sang anak, oh ya saya lupa. Pernikahannya dengan Shika membuahkan hasil satu orang anak yang Naruto beri nama Uzumaki Ryuuk. Jika di tanya, apakah Shika tau bahwa Naruto mengandung anaknya? Jawabannya adalah "ya" namun Naruto memberi tahukannya saat mereka sudah berpisah

Mau bagaimana lagi Shika sudah memiliki kehidupan baru bersama sang sahabatnya dulu, Inuzuka Kiba tidak mungkinkan Naruto memintanya kembali lagi?

Setelah selesai memandikan anaknya Naruto bergegas memakaikannya baju yang benar-benar imut, baju ber bentuk kodok dan jangam lupa telinga pada bagian hodinya

"Selesai! " ucap Naruto, senyum manis terkembang di bibir sang blonde melihat buah hatinya tersenyum kecil "Kau harta Mom yang paling berharga sayang" katanya tulus

Naruto mengunci apartemen sederhananya untuk menuju ke rumah sang nenek untuk menitipkan Ryuu sementara Naruto harus bekerja di sebuah toko roti milik sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Sabaku Gaara

"BAAA-CHAAANN"

Brak...brak..brakkk

Kedutan mampir di pelipis wanita yang umurnya sudah tak lagi muda. Segera ia bergegas membukakan pintu sebelum pinti tersebut berlubang dengan aksi bar-bar cucu nya

"Baaa- " Hentikan itu bocah"

"Hehe, Ohayou Baa-chan" cengir Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Apa mau mu"

Naruto cemberut mendengarnya bukankan sudah tau jawabanya jika Naruto kemari "Seperti biasa Baa-chan, aku titip Ryuu"

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah entah apa yang di pikirkan cucu kesayangannya ini "Berhenti bekerja gaki, aku sanggup membiayayai hidup mu dan juga anakmu"

Naruto tersenyum tulus "Terima kasih Baa-chan, tapi Naru sudah bukan lagi tanggungan Baa-chan atau pun Tou-chan"

"Gaki"

"Baa-chan, Naru tidak bisa bergantung pada kalian lagi. Tapi Naru janji jika Naru butuh bantuan Naru pasti bilang"

Setelah bercakapan itu Naruto menyerahkan Ryuu pada Tsunade dan pergi bekerja seperti biasa

Kita beralih ke kediama Uchiha. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa berumur tiga puluh tahun berjalan dengan tegap ke arah kedua kakak dan ibunya dengan ia menggendong se orang anak kecil ber umur tujuh tahun

"Kaa-san"

Yang di panggil pun menoleh ke asal suara "Loh Sasuke, ada apa dengan Menma" tanya bingung saat mendapati sang cucu cemberut di gendongan anaknya. Ngambek eh?

"Tou-chan jahat" Menma meronta di gendongan Sasuke meminta untuk di turunkan. Karna kaget Sasuke pun dengan hati-hati menurunkan Menma

"Jahat? "

"Menma mau ikut ke kantor, tapi Tou-chan melarang Menma"

Mikoto tersenyum dan memangku Menma "Sayang Tou-chan mu kan mau bekerja. Nanti kalau Tou-chan bekerja Menma sama siapa"

Menma turun dari pangkuan Mikoto lalu berlari "Selalu saja seperti itu, Menma benci Tou-chan dan jangan ganggu Menma" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah tangga

"Menma! "

"Biarkan saja Kaa-san mungkin Menma butuh sendiri" ucap Itachi "Dan kau Ototou jangn selalu kerjaan yang kau utamakan. Sekali-kali ajaklah Menma bermain"

"Hn"

"Huh, kalian... Sasuke pergilah ke kantor biar Menma Itachi yang urus"

"Kaa-san mau kemana? " tanya Itachi

Mikoto berdiri "Kaa-san mau pergi ke toko Kue, Kaa-san akan membelikan Menma kue di sana" Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi ke kantor sedangkan Itachi menuju lantai atas untuk menemani Menma

...

Tringgg

"Selamat datang" ucap Naruto sopan

"Ah ya, hmm... aku mau beli kue yang cocok untuk selera anak-anak" ucap Mikoto pada pemuda blonde di depannya

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya. Anda bisa memilih kue dengan selara anda" Mikoto pun mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan Naruto. Di sana terpapang jelas ber aneka bentuk kue. Kelinci, bonoka Salju, beruang dan masih banyak lagi

"Kyaaa,, lucu sekali ini" teriak Mikoto saat melihat kue berbentuk buaya? Hehe bercanda maksudnya Tomat

"Iya nyonya ini produk terbaru kami. Beraneka hewan dan juga buah" ucap Naruto dengan senyum manis

Dan awal pertemuan Mikoto dan juga Naruto akan membawa takdir untuk anaknya Sasuke

bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf reader-san karna chapnya pendek2 karna memang ini kan aku salin dari wattpad yg ffn ini udh selesai jadi ya begitu lah hehe...

Q: Arumi Junnie : Sasuke punya anak sama Sakura

Q: michazz: ya kita lihat saja nanti hehehe

Q: Shafira anggraini120398: yupz bener

Q: Aiko Vallery: ok sip^^

Q: liaajahfujo: disini akan terjawab n Menma anaknya SasuSaku

Q: uzumaki'namikaze'piiu-chan;  
anak dari SasuSaku

Q: DoD. Orange: bukan duda/janda tapi duda/duda hahaha

Q: aikioki95: sankyu

Bagian 2

Jam menunjukan delapan malan. Naruto pun pulang namun sebelum itu ia harus ke rumah nenek nya dulu untuk menjemput Ryuu. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega jika harus membawa Ryuu pulang malam-malam bisa saja kan Ryuu sakit terkena angin tapi apa boleh buat Naruto sendiri tidak mau merepotkan neneknya terlalu banyak

"Baa-chan terima kasih sudah menjaga Ryuu. Maaf selalu merepotkan Baa-chan"

Tsunade menepuk puncak kepala Naruto "Kau bicara apa gaki, Ryuu juga kan cucu ku tentu dengan senang hati aku akan menjaganya" balas Tsunade lembut

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya "Arigatou Baa-chan Naru pulang dulu ya" katanya pamit

"Lain kali menginaplah" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pulang. Tsunade mamandang kepergian Naruto ada rasa sedih saat cucunya harus pulang, ya sepi lagi rumahnya

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto tampak sedikit takut pasalnya langit mulai meneteskan air walau pun hanya sedikit, Naruto khawatir jika tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan sialnya dia tidak membawa payung 'kami sama semoga tidak hujan' batin Naruto

"TOLOOOONGGG" teriak sebuah suara femenin jelas saja itu suara perempuan. Naruto yang memang kebetulan lewat memandang kesegala arah, tepatnya ke gang sempit sebelah kiri

"Tolong, dasar pemuda tidak berguna" katanya lagi, antara ragu dan takut Naruto mencoba untuk mengintip. Matanya membola saat melihat wanita paruh baya yang tadi pagi ia temui di toko kue milik Gaara

"Dia" lirih Naruto

"Siapa saja tolong" Mikoto meronta saat tas miliknya akan di ambil paksa. Kaki nya menendang ke perut yang mencopet hingga pria itu tersungkur ke belakang

"Sial kau wanita tua, serah kan barang-barang mu atau kau mati" katanya sadis. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ingin rasanya dia menolong tapi mengingat ada Ryuu di gendongannya membuat dia harus memutar otaknya

Pria tersebut mengeluarkan pisaunya bersiap menusukkan pada Mikoto

"PAKK POLISI TOLONG ADA PENJAHAT... DISINI PAK" Naruto berteriak histeris, kaget dengan suara Naruto pencopet itu langsung lari meninggalkan Mikoto

"Anda tidak apa nyonya" Naruto menghampiri Mikoto yang masih berdiri bengong "Nyonya" panggilnya lagi

"Ah, ya... apa benar ada polisis"

Naruto tersenyum canggung "Aku berbohong Nyonya, supaya penjahat itu takut saja" katanya gugup. Ryuu menggeliat di gendongan Naruto

"Ara terima kasih banyak anak muda, jika tidak ada kau entah bagaimana aku saat ini" katanya dengan penuh kelegaan "Ngomong-ngomong siapa naman mu"

"Aku Naruto, nyonya"

"Panggil aku Baa-san saja, namaku Mikoto. Kau kan anak muda yang bekerja di toko kue itu kan" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aa lucunya anak siapa ini"

Naruto memandang Ryuu "Ini anak Naru Baa-san"

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya "Anakmu? Lalu di mana Ibu nya kenapa kau bawa anak malam-malam begini"

"Etoo... "Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal "Emm ceritanya panjang Baa-san"

"Kita bicara di tempat yang enak ya jangan disini" hampir lupa, mereka kan belum keluar dari gang sempit ini

"Jadi kau sudah menikah" tanya Mikoto. Naruto mengangguk "Mana istrimu? "

"Aku tidak punya istri Baa-san"Mikoto semakin bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, mengerti dengan wajah bingung Naruto mau tidak mau Naruto harus menjelaskan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman berada di dekat Mikoto anggaplah seperti neneknya Tsunade

"Naru menikah dengan laki-laki" nampak keterkejutan di wajah Mikoto, Naruto tersenyum dan meneruskan ceritanya "Setahun lalu Naru menikah. Saat itu Naru masih sangat muda jadi pernikahan Naru hanya bisa bertahan satu tahun"

"Mungkin karna Kami-sama menyayangi Naru, jadi Naru di anugrahi anak dengan Naru yang mengandung sendiri"

Mikoto menatap Naruto tak percaya "Jadi- "Kaa-sannn" sebelum Mikoto meneruskan sebuah mobil Ferarri hitam berhenti di pinggir trotoar

"Itachi"

"Astaga Kaa-san, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri ibunya. "Eh siapa ini"

"Ah kenalkan dia Naruto" Itachi menyalami Naruto dan Naruto pun membalasnya, Ryuu terisak pelan dan membuat Naruto panik

"Emm... Baa-san Naru pulang dulu ya, sepertinya Ryuu haus"

"Ehh biar Baa-san antar ya" tawar Mikoto. Naruto menggeleng pelan

"Tidak usah Baa-san, apartemen Naru sudah dekat, kalau begitu Naru pamit jaa" Naruto pun meninggalan Mikoto dan Itachi dengan tergesa, Mikoto mendesah kecewa

Itachi menatap ibunya bingung

"Ayo pulang kaa-san"

Bersambung...

Nb: untuk beberapa chap mungkin pendek2... so RnR plissss minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

uzuna-chan: arigatou^^

arashilovesn: yupz shika gk tau klo naru lagi hamil anaknya

neko-chan: ibunya menma sakura, tapi karna dsni sakura udh mati jadi gk bakalan ganggu hubungan sasunaru

oka: sama sakura... next chap sasuke ketemu Naruto

mizhhazz: hehe arigato

Arum Junnie: ok

Ne minna-san arigatou untuk Riview n follow nya...

Awal Pertememuan...

Chap 3

.

.

Di mantion Uchiha, terlihat Mikoto sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menatap ibunya bingung

"Kaa-san, kau sedang melakukan apa" tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri ibunya. Mikoto menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur di mana Sasuke berdiri

"Sasuke kau tidak berangkat kerja? ", tanya Mikoto melihat Sasuke tidak berpakaian kantor seperti biasa

"Aku libur" jawabnya singkat

"Menma kemana"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi "Masih marah dan tidak mau di ganggu" Mikoto tersenyum "jadi, kaa-san kau mau kemana"

"Kaa-san mau mengunjungi seseorang" katanya antusias

"Baaa-chaaann" teriak sebuah suara cempreng yang ternyata adalah Menma

"Menma cucu Baa-chan, kau sudah rapih nak" Mikoto menggendong Menma lalu mencium pipinya gemas

Menma mengangguk singkat "Baa-chan mau kemana" tanya Menma

"Baa-chan mau ke suatu tempat sayang"

"Bolehkah Menma ikut bosan jika harus di rumah sendirian" keluhnya pada Mikoto. Mikoto melirik ke arah Sasuke

"Bukankah ada Tou-chan"

Menma membuang muka "Menma tidak mau sama Tou-chan, Menma mau ikut Baa-chan"

"Baiklah-baik Menma ikut Baa-chan. Sasuke kau antarkan kami ya" yang di jawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke

.

.

Naruto sedang menggendong Ryuu yang sedang menangis. Naruto libur hari ini

"Ssh Ryuu sayang jangan menangis ya kan sudah Mom gendong" katanya lembut sambil mengayun-ayunkan Ryuu pelan

Ryuu menggeliat di gendongan Naruto entah kenapa hari ini Ryuu agak rewel. Pintu apartemen Naruto di ketuk, Naruto segera menuju ke arah depan

"Narutoooo"

"Ehhh.. Baa-chann" keget tentu saja. Tiba-tiba saja orang yang dia tolong tadi malam datang ke apartemennya

Menma terpana melihat Naruto apa lagi melihat seorang bayi imut yang berada di gendongan Naruto

"Adik bayii" lirih Menma, Mikoto melirik arah Menma. Cucunya memandang Naruto atau tepatnya bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Naruto dengan kagum

"Baa-chan gendong, Menma mau melihat adik bayi" katanya antusias, dengan tangan terulur meminta di gendong

Naruto melirik Mikoto "Err... mari masuk dulu"

"Menma mau melihat adik bayi" katan Menma lagi

"Iya boleh ayo masuk nanti Menma bisa melihat adik bayi" kata Mikoto lembut. Dengan semangat Menma segera masuk dan duduk di sofa membuat Mikoto bingung "Maaf Naru"

"Tidak apa Baa-chan, mari masuk"

Mikoto mengikuti Naruto tak lupa ia menutup pintunnya juga

"Adik bayi, adik bayiii"

Naruto meletakkan Ryuu di ranjang bayi agar Menma bisa melihat Ryuu dengan jelas "Menma mau adik bayii... Baa-chann Menma mau adik bayi"

"Errr " Mikoto dan Naruto saling pandang. Takjub dengan tingkah Menma yang tidak biasanya seperti itu. Sedang kan Ryuu menatap Menma dengan mata birunya lucunya

"Namanya siapa Ba-chann"

Naruto tersenyum "Namanya Ryuu sayang"

"Ok... Ryuu panggil aku Aniki ya" katan Menma se enkanya

"Ahaha... dasar Menma ada-ada saja" tawa Mikoto

Membiarkan Menma bermain dengan Ryuu, Naruto mengajak Mikoto untuk mengobrol

"Baa-chan tau dari mana rumah Naru" tanya Naruto dengan membawa gelas minuman untuk Mikoto

"Emm... yah Baa-chan tadi tanya pada nenek di sebelah rumah mu Naru. Maaf ya datang tiba-tiba"

"Oh.. apa Baa-chan sendirian? "

"Tidak tadi Baa-chan di antar anak Baa-chan tapi karna ada urusan jadi dia pergi dulu"

.

.

"Menma tidak mau pulang! " seru Menma pada Mikoto

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas lelah sejak tadi Menma di ajak pulang tidak mau padahal hari sudah sore "Tapi sayang ini sudah sore nanti Tou-chan mu marah"

"Menma tidak peduli" katanya ngambek lalu berlari ke belakang kaki Naruto "Menma mau sama Ototou dan juga Naru-ba-chan"

Naruto menatap Mikoto merasa tidak enak "Baa-chan jika Menma mau menginap juga tidak apa"

"Tapi Naru, kau akan kerepotan nanti. Lagi pula Menma tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Menma tidak mau pulang, kasian ototou tidak punya teman" dengan itu Menma berlari kearah kamar milik Naruto dan juga Ryuu

"Memna"

"Tidak apa Baa-chan. Biar Naru yang urus"

Mikito hanya bisa pasrah "Nanti biar anak Tou-chan yang akan menjemput Menma, maaf merepotkan mu nak"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengantarkan Mikoto sampai depan pintu rumah

Bersambung ... 


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf ya minna soal typo nya hehe ya saya lupa ng-edite. Yang tanya apa ini yg di wattpad jawabannya iya cantik, kan udah di kasih tau hehehe... buat neko-chan makash sarannya cantik, tadi aku coba tapi pas udh di taruh di docmanager gak bisa masuk semua wordnya :( maaf bangat ya...Minna-san arigato atas dukungannya

SELAMAT MENIKMATI FF GAJE INI,. SEMUA

.

.

Menma begitu senang karna bisa menemani Ryuu anak dari Naruto, entah apa yang membuat Menma begitu antusias untuk tetap tinggal bersama Naruto dan mengacuhkan Mikoto neneknya sendiri

Namun begitu Naruto tak mempermasalhkannya lagi pula Naruto juga senang adanya Menma. Menma sedang menggoda anaknya begitu lucu di matanya

"Menma?! " panggil Naruto

Sejenak Menma menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda Ryuu

"Ya! "

"Boleh Baa-chan tanya sesuatu pada Menma" ucap Naruto lembut. Menma menatap Naruto bingung dan dengan pelan Menma mengangguk setuju "Apa Menma punya emm Kaa-san? "

Menma menggeleng kecil "Sejak Menma lahir, Menma tidak punya Kaa-san"

Naruto membelai pipi Menma "Maafkan Baa-chan ya, sudah membuat Menma sedih"

"Tidak apa Menma masih ada Tou-chan" kata Menma walau ada rasa sedih jika mengingat sifat Tou-chan nya yang dingin dan jarang bermain dengannya

Pintu apartemen Naruto berbunyi padahal ini jam 8 malam, siapa yang datang malam-malam begini

"Ah tunggu itu mungkin Tou-chan Menma"

Seketika Menma merengut tak suka "Menma tidak mau pulang, Menma mau tidur disini dengan Ryuu"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tunggu sini ya Baa-chan akan membuka kan pintu dulu" Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Menma yang masih cemberut lucu

Sesampainya di depan pintu Naruto pun membukakan dan melihat siapa yang datang, oh pria dengan tampang dingin dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang 'aneh' pikir Naruto

"Err .. anda siapa? " tanya Naruto basa-basi

"Menma" ucapnya datar

"Oh silahkan masuk dulu" tawar Naruto membuka kan pintu lebih lebar untuk sang tamu

"Tidak perlu, panggil saja Menma" jawabnya menyebalkan

"Maaf tuan- "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke" sela yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke orang tua dari Menma

"B-baiklah Sasuke-san mohon maaf ada sedikit masalah mungkin jika anda yang bicara Menma bisa mengerti"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung "Er... jadi begini Menma tidak mau pulang" ucap Naruto gugup. Tanpa permisi Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto

"Diaman dia"

Memandang Sasuke kesal Naruto pun menuntun Sasuke ke kamar dimana ada Menma dan Ryuu anaknya. Pintu kamar terbuka membuat mata Menma memandang Sasuke tidak suka

"Tou-chann...Menma tidak mau pulang" serunya histeris, Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan sifat Menma

"Kau apakan anakku Dobe"

"Ha? "

"Dobe"

"Heiiii, jangan bicara sembarangan kau Teme" jerit Naruto tak terima, dan segera saja dia menutup mulutnya "M-maaf"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Menma, mata Onyix nya melirik bayi yang sedang berada di sebelah Menma "Ayo pulang"

"Tidak mauu" Menma beringsut menjauhi Sasuke "Menma mau di sini menjaga Ryuu" ucapnya lirih takut dengan tatapan Sasuke

"Menma"

"Tou-chan, Menma tidak mau pulang"

"Uchiha Menma"

"Hiks, hiks " Menma mulai menangis mendengar desisan Sasuke. Karna tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke akhirnya Naruto menuju ke arah Menma dan memeluknya

"Lembut lah sedikit pada anakmu sendiri, Sasuke-san" ucap Naruto senis dan memandang Sasuke sengit. Saauke mendengus kesal

"Jangan campuri urusan ku Dobe"

Dengan kesal Naruto menginjak kaki sasuke "Teme baka, pergi dari rumahku"

"Ouch, kau" dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar terlepas dari Menma

"Gyaaa apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke menyeretnya keluar

"BAAA-CHANNN" teriakan Menma membuat Ryuu memangis kencang "Ehh... cup cup jangan menangis sayang"

Brakkk

"Awwww " rintih Naruto saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke atas sofa "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Teme"

"Jangan macam-macam dengan ku Dobe atau kau tau akibatnya" ancam Sasuke dengan menindih tubuh Naruto

"Ap-ap-mmmmhhh" dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto bringas, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto

"Ahkkmmmhh, nhh " Naruto mencoba mendorong pundak Sasuke. Dan dengan enggan Sasuke melepas ciumannya

"Manis"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna antara malu dan juga kesal

"Brengsek" mendengar tangisan anaknya Naruto berlari menuju kamar "Ryuu"

"Baa-chann... apa baa-chan tidak apa-apa" tanya Menma saat melihat Naruto kembali ke kamar, Naruto mengangguk singkat dan menggendong Ryuu

"Shhh... Ryuu haus ya" dan tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto memberikan asi pada Ryuu. Tau kah Naruto perbuatannya itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai aneh

"Menma"

"Tou-chan"

"Ayo pulang, Tou-chan janji besok kita kembali lagi kesini" dan Menma pun menatap Sasuke girang

"Hn"

"Baa-chan Menma pulang dulu ya" Menma mencium pipi Ryuu yang sedang menyusu pada Naruto dan tak lupa Menma pun mencium pipi Naruto "Jaa Baa-chann"

Menma pun melenggang pergi keluar "Ah.. ya-yaa Menma"

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah seperti tomat, malu. Tentu saja dia menyusui Ryuu dan Sasuke melihatnya

"Jaa.. Dobe"

"Teme sialan"

Bersambung...

JANGAN LUPA RNR YANG CANTIK DAN GANTENG ... JANGAN JADI SILENT READER YA HEHE ...


	5. Chapter 5

Haiiiii... apa updatenya terlalu lama? pasti tidak kan hehe...

Terima kasih yang sudah kasih tau saya tentang kesalahan dalam penulisan "Baa-chan hehe ya harusnya memang Ba-chan tehee... Makasih juga buat minna2 sekalian yang sudah mau baca ffn gaje ku ini... jadi saya tidak mau banyak bicara lah ya mending langsung aja ok...

SELAMAT MEMBACA...^^

.

.

.

"Hueweeeeeee"

Pagi yang indah untuk Naruto dengan adanya nyanyian Ryuu sang anak. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi anaknya yang rewel

"Ayolah sayang, ada apa dengam mu Nak. Tidak biasanya kau rewel seperti ini" ucap Naruto pada sang anak

"Huwee... hiks...hiks.." Ryuu menatap Naruto dengan mata birunya yang berair

Karna tak tahan akhirnya Naruto menggendong Ryuu menuju ruang tamu. Namun belum sempat Naruto mendudukan pantatnya suara ketukan pintu membuatnya berdiri kembali

"Siapa pagi-pagi begini bertamu, tidak sopan" keluhnya

Cklekkkk

"Baaaa-channnn"

"M- Menmaaaa"

"Iya" dengan watadosnya Menma masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto

"Me-Menma k-kau... sedang apa disini" antara kaget dan syok tentunya melihat anak dari orang yang menyebalkan tiba-tiba datang dan masuk se enaknya

"Main tentu saja"

"Tap- tapi..."

"Dobe"

Naruto mematung mendengar suara yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menoleh dan tak lupa dia berikan tatapn ala kucing ehh maksud Naruto tatapn tajam

"Minggir aku mau masuk" dengan se enak jidatnya Sasuke menggeser kepala Naruto agar menyingkir, sedangkan Naruto? Hanya bisa sweetdrop. 'Hell ya apa-apaan si Teme itu' batin Naruto

"Heiii... kalian jangan se enaknya masuk rumah orang ya" kata Naruto, dia pun ikut masuk tak lupa dia menutup pintunya

"Naru- baa-chan... taruh Ryuu disini" perintah Menma seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya

"E-ehh? " Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Menma dan akhirnya Naruto menaruh Ryuu sesuai perintah sang Uchiha kecil itu

"Wahh Ryuu habis menangis ya" ucap Menma, tangan kecilnya mengusap jejak air mata Ryuu

Mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum "Ryuu sedang rewel" ucapnya

"Hn, jangan-jangan kau mencubit anak mu" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengam wajah kesal

"Jangan se enaknya bicara kau Teme, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada anak ku sendiri"

"Mungkin"

"Temeeeee"

"Hiks...hiks.. huweeeeee"

"Lihat perbuatan mu Dobe"

"Ba-ba-chann"

"Ehh... Ap- apa maksudmu Teme" kata Naruto yang masih belum juga sadar

"Huweee...hiks...hiks..."

"Kau membuat anakmu menangis, dasar Dobe"

"Huwaaa... Ryuu sayang.. cup cup jangan menangis sayang" Naruto menggendong Ryuu, namun Ryuu masih saja menangis

"Kau harus memberinya susu Dobe" kata Sasuke santai

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuat pipi Naruto merona, Naruto pun segera menuju ke kamarmya untuk menyusui Ryuu

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto. Menma menatap ayahnya dengan kening berkerut

"Apa"

"Menma tidak tau kalau Tou-chan mesum"

"Hn"

Sedangkan Naruto sudah kabur enggan mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan anak Uchiha itu, gah tidak tau kah mereka bahwa ucapan mereka sangat memalukan? Terlebih lagi buat Naruto

.

.

Setelah menyusui anaknya Naruto pun menemui dua Uchiha di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya ada apa mereka pagi-pagi datang ke apartemennya

"Ehem"

"Naru baa-chan Ryuu tidur ya"

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya- kan ucapan Menma "Kalau begitu Menma ke dalam ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto Menma pergi ke arah kamar Naruto. Tinggal lah Sasuke dan Naruto

Sebenarnya Naruto agak enggan jika harus bicara dengan Sasuke tapi apa boleh buat Sasuke tamu. Mau tak mau Naruto harus sopan kan

"Jadi, Uchiha-san ada keperluan apa anda kemari"

"Hn"

Kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto, Naruto menarik nafas untuk menetralkan emosi

"Maaf.. bisa bicara dengan bahasa manusia, mak- maksudku bahasa yang aku mengerti" terang Naruto yah sebenarnya sih Naruto tadi sengaja

"Hn" tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke masih saja datar sengaja juga memancing emosi Naruto

Naruto berdiri berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai lalu Sasuke menatap Naruto

"Apa"

"Bisa tidak bicara yang aku mengerti"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membantingnya tak lupa Sasuke menindih Naruto

"Gyaaaa... Temeee apa yang kau lakukan"

"Berisik Dobe" Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto di atas, bibir Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto

"Temee... mesummmm... minggir" Naruto meronta namun tentunya tak akan bisa. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Tou-chan... Baa-chann"

Bersambung...

Gomen updatenya lama cz hp lagi rusak di tambah ide tumpul.. semoga chap ini gk ngebosenin jagn lupa lipiu ya :v

SAYA CINTA DAMAI 


End file.
